one poem
by blacksta1n
Summary: It all started with a poem. how could one poem ruin one man’s life, destroy another man’s, break the innocent naivety of yet another and throw four teenagers, from friendship into uncomfortable silence? many pairings, slight crack. have fun


**One poem.**

It all started with a poem. One foolish poem that a foolish girl copied from her favourite movie. I'm sure you will all know this poem, it isn't hard to recognise. But the thought that this one poem, could ruin one man's life, destroy another man's, break the innocent naivety of yet another and throw four teenagers, from friendship into uncomfortable silence.

And so the tale of this inevitable tragedy begins on a sunny day, symbolists would claim it to foreshadow good fortune, and yet the clouds on the horizon could portray the calm before the storm. But in all honesty looking at the day could not prepare the four high school friends for what was coming, for it was calm and blissful; a very ordinary spring day. Nothing different, nothing new.

Perhaps Lenalee Lee, the young Chinese girl, living a sheltered life under the restrictions placed by her brother, knew of what was to come as she was indeed the only student who had bothered to pay attention in class the previous day. Their English teacher tended to ramble on at times, never really making much sense at all. And in all honesty none of the boys could ever pay much attention to her.

Kanda, the tallest of the three boys was an athletic Japanese student, whom had lived in Britain almost all his life, cared little for what the English teacher had to say in his opinion; he could speak it, therefore he knew it. In the height regime Lavi came next, the obnoxious red head. He was in fact what some would call a genius, or prodigy, needless to say he didn't pay attention, simply because he was bored. Lavi had far too much fun teasing Allen, the weirdest looking person these teens had come to befriend. Sure they had seen some pretty queer looking folk, but never did they actually make friends with them. Allen was the lucky one, weird among the weird. He had pale skin, white hair and a scar on his face. I forgot to mention that he also has a mutated arm that looks like it was just pulled from a pot of hydrochloric acid, it's easy to miss, you know? (Hope that wasn't offensive to anyone?)

They walked into the school together, having waited for each member of the group to arrive before entering; as though it was kind of ceremony and they were the introductory procession. Allen was once again the centre of attention as Lavi teased him, Kanda threatened him and Lenalee mothered him, like she mothered them all. There is a scientific myth that men secretly want to "do their mothers" and look for a motherly figure in the female they choose to spend the rest of their life with. Allen didn't really seem to notice though. Actually he never really seemed to notice anything.

Like the fact that he had not done the homework set by his English teacher the previous day or in fact that he had not even noticed that the slightly insane woman had actually designated any homework. He would found out soon enough as English was the first class of the day, but that unforseen knowledge was nothing in comparison to all the many other things he would learn within the next 20 minutes.

Upon entering the English class they went to their official seats, nothing official, just that they sat there every time; the ownership of that seat became a given. Sitting down the chatter never ceased, if anything as the teacher entered it got louder. After many tries and some help from the loyal students Ms. Lotto finally called them to attention.

Through many violent stutters and trembling words she asked them, practically begged, to take out their homework in order to share with the class. Kanda Lavi and Allen were not the only ones to glance at each other with clueless expressions. Lenalee, of course, threw her hand straight into the air. Like a starving hyena jumping a lone gazelle and she stood, a piece of paper in hand. She cleared her throat, glanced about the class, never really having everyone's attention, but she had Kanda's and Allen's and Lavi's- almost. The teacher was giving her undivided attention though, that _could _be a good thing, sometimes. She began:

"I hate the way you talk to me

And the way you grow your hair.

I hate the way you drive the car

And pretend not to care**.**

I hate your stupid long coats

And the way you read my mind

I hate you so much that it makes me sick

It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way you're always right

I hate it when you lie

I hate it when you make me laugh

Even worse when you make me cry

I hate the way you refuse to speak

Even when its hearts to mend

And I hate the way you're gay

For our white haired best friend"

By the end she burst out crying into her palms, sitting down with a slump at her desk. Just to make her feel that much worse no one went forward to comfort her as they were far too stunned by the surprising conclusion to the confession professed for them all to witness. 'twas a bold act to say such things before an entire class, but she didn't see the reactions, she saw only the dampening palms of her hands.

Allen sat there stunned, as far as he knew he was the only person, male or female, that had white hair in the school, unless Lenalee was speaking of a teacher. But that didn't make sense, why would a teacher be her best friend? And at the start, Allen had been sure she had been describing their silent Japanese friend, with his long hair which he refused to cut, and aggressive driving which threaten death to all those on the back seat, and his favourite long coat. And although she had used the word "gay" to him, it still didn't make sense. Kanda? Like him? Allen? Surely that wasn't right, Kanda was as stra-... as far as Allen was concerned Kanda was Asexual. He turned his head to his left slowly, inch by inch to show Kanda his confusedly contorted face.

Slouched down low, lower than usual, in his plastic chair Kanda looked towards Allen with pink tinged cheeks. He actually had the humanity within him to look embarrassed, as well as furious. In all honesty Allen thought it looked like Kanda wanted to kill him, but maybe, after learning of this new development, that look meant something else; still violent but just altered slightly. Kanda's gaze quickly shifted away, but unfortunately landed upon the face of Lavi.

The red head was outright glaring at his Japanese friend, over the white head of Allen. It wasn't exactly news to the world that Lavi had a crush on the Lenalee Lee and the students of the class began, slowly but surely, to piece together the corners of this love triangle, which is actually a square... one person piped up;

"Wait! So if Lavi is in love with Lenalee, and Lenalee is in love with Kanda, but Kanda is in love with Allen, who's Allen in love with?"

The white haired teen looked incredulously into the eyes of his class mate and then had his attention caught by the eye fluttering Chinese exchange student at the front of the class, Lo Fa, she had fallen in love with Allen at first sight. Sadly though he did not return those feelings. H threw his arms over his chest with a hmph;

"That is none of your business."

"Tch." Kanda snorted; "if it's that Tyki dick, I'll circumcise you." Allen wasn't going to mention the fact that he well... moving on.

"Mr. Mikk." That was all that was needed to send Allen off with the fairies, gaze drifting up to the stars outside.

As though hearing his name the teacher, whose name was currently being drooled over, Tyki Mikk, in all his curly haired glory walked through the door, snapping Allen's eyes back to attention in order to drape all over the sex god of his dreams.

"I heard my name," he smiled charmingly about the classroom, "but other than that I have a message for Master Lavi, if I could have a moment outside please?"

Allen looked at his friend who visibly paled and had a hand raise to feel the side of his neck, before standing and shuffling his way out of the classroom. Tyki smiled down on him as he walked passed, eyes widening slightly as though imagining a juicy steak to devour for lunch. "Thank you!" he smiled as he closed the door.

A few moments of silence entailed, only interrupted by the near silent sobs of the forgotten Lenalee. But then suddenly Kanda stood and, grabbing Allen's arm, stormed out of the class room. Successfully ignoring the stuttering protests of Miranda Lotto.

"Kanda!" Allen called worriedly; "what are you doing?"

"Making you see sense!"

The end.

**A/N I know I should be working on my other fics, and I am. But when you get a spur of the moment idea it's best to go with the flow rather than battling with yourself to write something that you feel you should... if that makes sense. As you can probably tell I practically stole that poem from '10 things I hate about you' so it's a double disclaimer. How this came to mind? We've been studying Shakespeare far too much, and I'm suffering from sleep deprivation. So this is the outcome. I know it's crack, and yet not really. Probably doesn't make sense at times... but whatever. Please don't flame me, for your own benefit- they just don't work the way you want them too. And if the ending is confusing it's just Kanda telling Allen he will woo him pretty much. Well I'm off. Talk back will be updated again soon. And tswl will be finished also very soon. If I wasn't working all day Sunday you would probably have one by then, but alas, 'tis not so. And before I have haunted people coming to hunt me down; that will also be updated next, very soon.**

**Thankyou all very very very much for your patience and support, I really truly appreciate it, you guys put the smile on my face. So yeah go get some sleep you psychos! XD**

**Xx blacksta1n**


End file.
